Tsukune: Supernatural Detective
by r3aper27
Summary: Tskune wasn't chosen by accident. He was always meant to be the bridge between the worlds of humans and the supernatural. Now he does what he can to make sure that both can co-exist. In a world of wild supernatural powers, and scared humans, Tskune must stand between fight both murderous monsters and evil humans so that the innocent of both sides can live in peace. T/many
1. Chosen, but by Who

A/N: This is a rewrite of my old Supernatural Detective fic. I have been busy with a new kid and going back to college, but I hope to work on this a little bit at a time continually. I have had this story for a long time in my head and I have kept working on it even when I'm busy. I hope you all like it and I hope you give me your input in the forms of reviews. Enjoy.

Tskune: Supernatural Detective

By: R3aper27

Ch: 1 Chosen, but by Who

* * *

Thunder crashed bombastically outside as the ornate oak doors swung inwards to reveal an office. Bookcases took up the entirety of one side wall. The other had an alter, complete with incense burner, cross, candles, and a bible. At the back of the room lay a rather plain looking desk compared to the opulence of the doors and alter. Sitting behind the desk was a creepy looking exorcist. Lightning exploded into existence outside the window behind the desk, lighting the room up for a brief instance before it fell into semi-darkness once more.

"Hello Headmaster." A woman in ceremonial robes said entering the office and letting the doors close automatically behind her. "It is nice of you to make time in your busy schedule for this meeting."

"Yes quite busy with the semester about ready to start. But when the Empress called for a meeting, I could not deny her." The Headmaster said, an off putting grin spreading across his face.

"My Mistress appreciates that very much." The woman said bowing her head in acknowledgement. She straightened once more before pulling a file out of a briefcase she had brought with her. She laid the file on the desk and backed up to her original place before the desk.

"Is this the boy?" The Headmaster asked sliding the folder towards him and flipping the cover over so he could read the first page.

"Yes Headmaster, it is. The Council of the Stars have put forward many candidates, however our Lady in all her wisdom, has chosen this boy." The woman answered. She stood for several moments before choosing to speak to break silence. "His father was in the Self Defense Force in Iraq. He didn't see any combat of course, but he returned to a country at war. Not with another country but with itself. He spent the next decade in the Police force, even moving up to Detective. The boy's Mother however is descended from a powerful priestess, one of my order in fact. Neither she nor her relatives have shown promise in several generations."

"His parentage does not matter." The Headmaster said cutting off her rambling with a dismissive gesture. "The Empress has seen this boys promise, and I would see it for myself. He has already been sent his acceptance."

"This project is of the utmost importance to the Empress…"

"As they all are when they are brought to my attention, I will undertake this project, but not for your Mistress. I have built this school for co-existence, and this boy is of key importance to that peace." The Headmaster said shooing the priestess away and turning to the bay windows behind his desk.

The priestess bowed slightly and backed up a few steps before turning and exiting the office.

"Tsukune Aono. You carry the hopes of many on your shoulders young man, whether you know it or not." The man said drawing a cross in the air with his two fingers.

Tsukune Aono climbed off the rickety bus that had brought him to his new school. The ride had been hell, almost literally. The driver had been creepy, and his driving was abysmal. Speeding, jerking from lane to lane, Tsukune had feared for his life the entire ride.

He was here now though, his new home for the next few years. The brochure had been light on actual information, instead going on and on about having advanced programs and experimental policies. All he really knew was the name Yokai Academy.

It was not what he had expected. The school map had shown a huge campus, the size of a good sized town in fact, but the only picture he had seen was of a large gothic looking building. He could see the building from the picture and it was exactly as it had been in the picture, except it was clear the photographer had taken it at the perfect angle to make it look good. There had been no dead trees and certainly no cemetery right out front in the photo.

Tsukune shouldered his bag and began walking to the boys dorms. The bag was an old duffle bag that had once belonged to his father when he had been in the SDF. Tied to handle was his father's old dog tags as well, along with the silver cross he had worn the night he had been shot.

"Well dad I guess this is what I get for spending too much time helping mom around the house instead of studying." Tsukune said to the tags. "Last minute acceptance to a dilapidated old boarding school."

The boy just shook his head slowly and sighed.

The walk didn't take long. Neither did check in. The gentleman that had given him his key took his bag and promised to drop it off in his room as Tsukune was almost late for the first Homeroom. Tsukune hadn't missed the look of disdain the man had given his father's cross when he saw it. He surmised that there must not be many Christians in this backwoods area.

If Tsukune hadn't been wigged out enough by the look of the school, then the students would definitely weirded him out. Most of them appeared to be wearing cosplay outfits. He had seen wings, tails, and even fangs. He was so distracted by everyone that he didn't hear a young girl yelling until she ran into him on her bike.

He tried to arch out of her way but she couldn't keep from running her handlebar into him. He fell to his knees rubbing the pain in his back away for a second before turning to check on her. She was laying on her side half trapped by her bike.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked rushing to pick the bike up off of her.

"I am so sorry." She said holding her head and trying to stand. "I get a little dizzy sometimes. It's my anemia."

He caught her other arm as she stood and stumbled forward.

That was when Tsukune finally got a good look at the girl. She was dressed in a female version of his outfit so he could only assume she was a student as well. Other than that she looked rather normal compared to the other students he had run into. The only thing that was abnormal about her was her bright pink hair and a large rosary with a black stone in the center around her neck. She was also strikingly beautiful.

"OH NO! You are bleeding." She shouted stumbling into him. He slid his other hand under his shirt to check his back where she had struck him, more than a little surprised that she could tell but he couldn't.

"Oh yeah, would you look at that." He replied surprised when he held his hand out to find blood on his fingers. "It isn't to bad though, it should clot in a second."

That is when he noticed she was acting a little weird. Her face was flushed and her breathing had quickened against his side. Her eyes however were much more alert than they had been when she first stood up, and were focused intently on his hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"You smell delicious." She said taking his hand and licking the blood off his fingers before he could reflexively snatch it back. A chill ran up his spine from the feeling of her tongue on his hand and he pulled it away, causing her to fall back into his side. "I'm sorry….."

Before he could ask what the hell had happened, or what exactly she was sorry about, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. It was then that he felt her teeth sink into his skin. He was too surprised to react for a second but his head grew cloudy before he could say anything.

All he could feel was warmth, the warmth of her body cradled against his, the warmth of his own body. The feeling of her breath against his skin sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. He couldn't think, no matter how hard he tried to focus. The only thing that was in focus was the girl, everything else looked fuzzy, like he was seeing it through a broken camera.

The girl stepped away and everything snapped back into place. He fell back into the tree behind him and gasped, realizing he had held his breath the entire time. The warm feeling was still there, and he felt like he had just woken up from a good nap. He hadn't even felt pain when she had bitten him.

"I'm a vampire" she said finishing her sentence from earlier and wiping some blood from her lower lip.

"What the hell." Tsukune gasped out feeling more than a little out of sorts. He felt like he should feel violated or gross, but he felt great. His head was clearer, even though he hadn't felt slow before.

"I said I am a vampire." She said looking more than a little scared. "Is that ok? You don't hate vampires; I don't want my first friend at Yokai to hate me."

Tsukune didn't know what to say, he had actually known a girl that was a little too into vampires in middle school, but she hadn't ever bitten anyone before to his knowledge. He didn't know how to feel, but he didn't want to make the girl think he hated her, especially if she wanted to be friends.

"No I…. actually, I was friends with one before." He said stretching the truth of his past relationship with the girl.

This seemed to make the girl happy as a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh good, vampires are rare and you have two now." She said grabbing it and shaking it excitedly.

"Well I haven't talked to her in quite a few years, she moved away." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head and hoping that he wasn't caught in a lie so quickly. "But I have you as a friend now."

"My first friend. Yay." She said twirling and pumping her fist into the air while Tsukune watched in amusement. "And one that tastes so good to. My name is Moka Akashiya"

The boy didn't know what to say to that. He didn't exactly know how being friends with a vampire worked but he was fairly certain regular blood drinking was weird either way. A thought popped into his head that if it was anything like what he had just felt, he would be ok with that. He shook that thought away before looking at his watch.

"We have to go." He said grabbing her hand and sprinting towards the building dragging her behind him.

"But my bike."

"Leave, we can grab it after class."

Tsukune didn't know how this school was going to go, but he knew one thing for sure. It was going to be weird.


	2. Truly Human

Tskune: Supernatural Detective

By: R2aper27

Ch 2 Truly Human

* * *

The bell rang loudly just as Tsukune and his new vampire friend sprinted in the door. It turned out Moka was in his Homeroom, but looking for her name and room number on the board had almost made them late.

The boy collapsed into an empty desk next to Moka and looked around at the class. He might have seen some interesting people on his way to class, but his class looked rather normal. The only odd people that stood out in the class were Moka with her bright hair, and a large blonde boy with a lip piercing in the back.

The Homeroom teacher started talking about classes and schedules while Tsukune looked around. Of the class she was the least normal. He was fairly certain she styled her hair specifically to look like a cat. Overall he felt pretty good about this school year, the classes didn't seem too hard, and he had even made a friend already.

The next words out of the teacher mouth broke him out of his thoughts.

"At this Academy you will also be studying to live with Humans. In order for us Monsters to continue to exist we have to learn how to hide among the majority population on Earth, Humans."

MONSTERS.

Tsukune wasn't quite sure he had heard right. Moka had claimed to be a vampire but he thought that had just been a lifestyle choice. It wasn't until his teacher got onto one of the students for having a tail that it became clear it was no joke. The student grimaced and then hissed at the teacher; his mouth opening far wider than should be humanly possible.

The class continued on only being interrupted by the blonde boy in the back interrupting the class to talk about eating humans. The rest was just a blur for Tsukune. They all stood up and walked to the auditorium where the new class was given a speech by some priest up front about co-existence.

Once they were released Tsukune walked mechanically out the front doors and into the campus grounds. He flinched as Moka grabbed onto his arm.

"It is going to be such a great year." She sang out before dragging him down the hall.

He allowed her to pull him through the crowd, finally distracted from the disturbing fact he had just learned. Moka seemed so normal for a monster. He watched as she gushed about the school and the uniforms, even the other students. He also noticed the glares he was getting from the male population. It was exactly like he had assumed school would be like. Although he had figured he would be the one glaring at the popular group, and not the one being dragged around by a beautiful girl. Maybe monster school wouldn't be so bad.

Moka stopped abruptly and Tsukune bumped into her, surprised out of his train of thought.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya isn't it." A voice said from in front of them. Tsukune discovered it belonged to the blonde kid in Homeroom. "My name is Saizou Komiya. I'm your classmate."

Tsukune didn't even see the boy move. He was just suddenly in front of the human boy, holding him up in the air by his collar.

"Why is such a beautiful young girl associating with a guy as lame as this." Saizou said shaking Tsukune roughly.

Tsukune grabbed the boy's wrist and tried to pry his thumb back to escape his grip, but Saizou's strength was too monstrous. Then without warning he let go and Tsukune fell to the floor, barely catching himself on his feet.

"Wouldn't you rather spend your time with someone better. Why don't we go find somewhere to have some fun." Saizou said turning to Moka.

"No thank you." Moka said grabbing Tsukune's hand and running away. "I'm having fun with Tsukune."

Tsukune was jerked forward by his arm and dragged down several hallways before they could make it outside. Finally Moka stopped by a vending machine and bought a pair of tomato juices.

"That was surprisingly scary." Moka said handing one to Tsukune while he collapsed on a low wall nearby. "This school sure is filled with lots of different kinds of people."

"Yeah and none of them are my type." Tskune said under his breath.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"Nothing." Tsukune said with a fake smile. "But wouldn't you get along better with him than me. He seems like your type."

"NO WAY!" Moka exclaimed. "You are my first friend."

The human boy's smile turned genuine at this.

"Besides, we are on blood sucking terms."

Tsukune couldn't help it, he laughed nervously for a minute. That minutes stretched on as he continued laughing all the stress away.

"What is it?" Moka said pouting. "That means something."

Her face turned more serious and she began to blush. "Besides you were my first, and that is special. I'll never forget that feeling."

Tsukune didn't know what to say. That seemed like an extremely weird thing to say, but he had wasn't sure anymore. His definition of weird was changing by leaps and bounds as this day went on.

"I didn't have many friends growing up." Moka continued. "Especially after I went to a human school. They all said I was weird. I may seem normal now, but if you take this rosary off, I turn into a big scary vampire. Royal vampires are some of the strongest monsters in the world, so not even monsters like them. But I found you."

She looked at Tsukune and smiled. He felt himself beginning to blush and before he could stop himself it slipped out.

"I'm a Human." He blurted out.

He didn't know what made him say it. Maybe it was her honesty. Maybe he had kept it bottled up all day and just needed to tell someone. Maybe he was afraid if he kept it a secret and she found out she would go all evil scary vampire on him. Whatever it was, he immediately regretted it. Moka just laughed though.

"You can't be a human. Humans only made fun of me, but Tsukune has been so nice to me." She said when she finally stopped laughing.

"I'm serious." Tsukune said a little perturbed that something so serious and hard for him to say had just been laughed at.

"You can't be." Moka repeated looking confused, as if she was waiting for him to tell her it was a joke.

"I am." Tsukune said. "That doesn't mean I am not your friend. Quite the opposite, I am a human, in a monster school just trying to be friends with a vampire."

It sounded so ridiculous to Tsukune that he almost had to stop himself from laughing hysterically again. Moka seemed to withdraw into herself however.

"Humans are just mean. You can't be a human. This is just a mean joke." She said dropping her half drunk tomato juice and backing away.

"It isn't. I really am a human." Tsukune said standing up and stepping towards her. "I don't want to hurt you though."

Moka didn't say anything. Instead she turned and ran away towards the dorms. Tsukune sighed and trudged back across the campus to his own dorm on the boys side.

He found his duffle bag laying on his bed in a small room. There was a bed just big enough for one person, with a nightstand next to it, and a desk/chair combo against the wall at the foot of the bed. A small dresser was against the wall next to the nightstand. There was just enough room between the bed and dresser for someone to stand, and just enough room for the chair between the bed and the desk. The walls were plain and unadorned, as was the entire room. Tsukune guessed that most people decorated to make it feel more at home, but he didn't have much with him.

He dug though his duffle until he found a picture of his dad in his police uniform after being promoted to detective. On his shoulders was a little black haired boy. It was Tskune at the young age of 4. Tskune dropped his duffle on the floor and placed the photo on his desk. He sat at the end of the bed looking at the photo for a minute before deciding to unpack tomorrow. He lay down to rest his eyes before dinner, and before he knew it he was dead asleep.


	3. Beaten Senseful

Tskune: Supernatural Detective

By: R2aper27

Ch 3: Beaten Senseful

* * *

Tskune looked down at the note in his hand. He had woken up at 3 in the morning from hunger since he had slept through dinner. He had fixed the problem with some late night ramen made in a hot pot in the dorm kitchen, and then sat down to write out a letter of resignation.

Ever since he had finished it he had been rolling the idea of leaving around. It was the only school he had gotten into after failing the exams. He had even gotten a scholarship from the school for his father's service to the country, a full ride. His mother had been so proud of him. He didn't want to ruin that for her. She hadn't been quite as lively ever since his father had been killed by a thug trying to rob a service station. But she had been so excited when she got the news.

On the other hand the reason he had done so badly on the test was because he had been helping out at the store that they lived above so that they could afford rent, instead of studying. He was worried that she wouldn't be able to support herself with her bouts of depression. Even with the kindly store owner promising him that as long as he got good grades his mother could still live in the apartment, he worried.

He had finally decided that the thing that would make him stay was Moka. Her friendship would be the only reason he could handle a monster school. So he had gone out to where they had accidentally left her bike to wait for her.

Luckily she had been to upset after their parting to go get the bike, so he stood it up and sat down on a stone next to it to wait. Luckily the school had started on a Friday so they could get adjusted over the weekend before the real classes started, so Tskune had all day to wait.

After a few hours he was worried she had forgotten where she had crashed. He really hoped she was ok. He hadn't meant to trigger her, but he knew that hiding his humanity from her would somehow be worse. He felt bad for how badly humanity had treated her, and vowed that if she did ever show up, he would be the best friend ever.

He was broken from his thoughts by a scream and the sound of a voice that sounded familiar, almost as if it were Moka's.

"N…. No. SOMEONE HELP." Moka's unmistakable voice echoed down from the hill above.

Tskune grabbed the duffle bag at his feet and ran up the hill towards Moka's voice.

What he found was not something he had ever thought he would have to handle. A large monster with thick leathery skin was holding Moka in his huge clawed hands. Tskune didn't know what to do.

"Saizou." Moka screamed shrinking back away from the monsters tongue as it moved towards her.

Tsukune stood shocked, this was Saizou. This must be his monster form. Another shriek from Moka finally jerked Tsukune out of his surprised state. The human ran forward and slammed his shoulder into Saizou's side with all his weight behind it.

It felt like he had thrown himself into a brick wall. Tskune stumbled back, barely staying on his feet. Saizou on the other hand barely moved. The monster turned to look at the pathetic human at his feet.

"Look the scum has arrived." Saizou joked.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK." Moka shouted at Tskune. "HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU."

"I don't care. He can't do this to you." Tsukune said shakily, hoping his voice didn't betray his fear.

Saizou dropped Moka and turned to the human boy. Tsukune's father had taught him a few things about fighting when he had been bullied in middle school, but he wasn't confident in his ability to use what he knew, especially against a monster. Saizou charged Tskune who barely evaded the rush by sidestepping. The monster turned around and charged again. Tsukune wasn't sure he would be able to pull the same trick twice, so this time he charged as well. As he got close to the monster he dropped into a back slide, targeting his opponents outstretched leg in hopes of tripping him.

It did not work. His legs slammed into the monsters ankle and barely made him stumble before he kicked out at Tskune. The kick was poorly aimed, and didn't have much power behind it. Even though it barely brushed Tsukune, he was sent flying into a nearby tree.

Tskune gasped to get air back into his lungs as he sat up. It was then that he realized he had been carrying his duffle the entire time. He looked down in his and got an idea. He grabbed the chain that had his father's on it and ripped it off the bag.

Saizou charged again, and as he got close Tskune held up his father's cross. The glint of the sunlight on the silver made Saizou stumble to a halt. He looked surprised for a second before grinning and backhanding Tskune as hard as he could into a tree by Moka.

"That won't work you idiot. He is an Orc." Moka yelled exasperatedly crouching next to Tskune.

The human for his part was too stunned to realize what was going on. His side hurt like hell and a large blurry shape was charging at him. He needed his father's cross. It would protect him. He saw it and lurched forward, grasping at it. There was a metallic chink as it came loose from its ring.

The air crackled with energy. The cross looked different. It was bigger. It had a weird stone in the middle. This was Moka's cross.

Tsukune was knocked into reality by something throwing him into the tree behind him. He looked up and realized what it had been. Moka had stopped Saizou's sizeable fist as it crashed towards them. Except it wasn't the Moka he knew. She had blood red eyes and silver hair. Her fangs had grown longer. Most of all was her expression, she was pissed. Tskune didn't think that expression could ever have shown up on the Moka he knows face.

"Do not ever think that you can put your hands on me scum." Moka growled in a low voice. "Know your place."

She pulled Saizou forward by his fist, throwing him off balance. Then her foot slammed into the side of his face launching him through several trees before he skidded to a halt, knocked out cold.

Tskune flinched away as Moka reached down towards him.

"Are you scared of me." Moka asked. Tskune shook his head quickly but it made the pain flare up so he grunted and held his side. "Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. My softer, weaker side likes you to much. Even if you are human, and your blood is yummy."

She grabbed the cross from his hand and held it up as sparks crackled across her skin where it touched the holy symbol.

"I have slept for so long. This cross makes me weak." She looked at where Tskune sat looking up at her in pained awe. "Take care of the other Moka."

She placed the cross back on her chocker. Her eyes widened for a second before closing as she fell with her head in Tskune's lap. Tskune looked down at her for a second before placing his hand on her sleeping head. His head fell back against the tree behind him. He weakly thought about how pretty she looked before he lost consciousness.


	4. Charmed to Meet You

Tskune: Supernatural Detective

By: R3aper27

* * *

The night looked even darker than should be natural, even with the light of the moon. Tsukune wandered the halls of Yokai Academy. The throbbing in his side had kept him from sleeping, despite the strange medicine the school nurse had given him. Instead of sleeping, he had chosen instead to wander the school since it was still open, he assumed because half the school seemed nocturnal.

The school looked like any other school even in the strange dark of the night. He had passed a couple students, including one that was hanging from the rafters in the hall. At this point nothing would have really surprised him after getting knocked around by a huge monster.

The route he wandered was a random one, but he soon found himself standing inside the doors of the library. He hadn't seen it on his original tour. As a matter of fact he had never seen anything like it before here or in the human world.

Just standing in the doorway he could see thousands of books. The center of the room was an atrium with plenty of desks and tables to work at, but ringed around that were four floors. Each floor had at least 20 bookshelves standing perpendicular to the railing around the atrium, and that was just the ones just against the edge.

A thought suddenly passed through his head. There were plenty of books on monsters in this room. Maybe if he could learn a little bit about them, he would be able to survive in this school full of monsters. Or at least he might last longer than 30 seconds the next time one wanted to kill him.

He didn't know what exactly to do first. He figured a basic book on monsters would be a pretty good place. Even after narrowing it down in his mind, the library was far too monstrous to ever find his way through.

Eventually he found the Librarian on the top level at the far end of the library. She sat in a round desk that sat up off the ground so she seemed to loom over everyone. She seemed rather normal, well that was till he told her what he was looking for. Then a dozen tentacles came up from behind the desk and slid across the ground in all directions, searching the shelves throughout the library before eventually returning with several books. They stacked them on the desk in front of Tskune before returning to their place under the desk.

It took several trips for the human student to take all the books to a table nearby and sit down. He sat down and rubbed his sore ribcage, before opening the first book he saw. It was a huge tome with very small print and very few diagrams. It was going to be a long night, he could already tell.

* * *

By the time Tsukune had realized what time it was, he had missed breakfast the next day. He ended up taking a couple of the books back to his room to eat some ramen and grab a quick nap before dinner.

He was awoken for dinner by some rather loud knocking. He opened the door to find a very tall student standing at his door. The boy was so tall that Tskune couldn't even see his face behind the door frame.

"Some pink haired girl asked me to find you." The seemingly headless young man said. "She is out front."

Tskune thanked the boy before closing the door and getting dressed. When he stepped outside he found Moka standing nervously outside waiting for him.

"Hey." He said equally nervous.

"Hey."

A pregnant pause developed between them after the greeting. They hadn't said much about the fight at the infirmary and neither one really knew what to do.

"I didn't see you at lunch. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me at the dining hall?" She finally said blushing and looking at her shoes.

"Yeah I would like that." He answered. She just smiled and fell into step next to him as he walked towards the dining hall. They started up an uneasy conversation about school the first day of school coming up the next day, but the more they talked the more relaxed they got. By the time they made it to the dining hall it was as if the argument had never happened.

"Oh. I almost forgot." She said stopping just outside the dining hall. She dug around in her backpack for a moment before pulling something out of her bag. "It took some time but I found it."

Tskune was confused for a moment before he realized what she was holding. It was his father's cross and tags. He hadn't even realized that they had been missing. If he had lost the cross he wouldn't have known what to do. It was one of the few things he remembered his father by. Nothing else made Tskune feel close to his memory of his father like his old necklace did. Tskune started to choke up with all of the emotions the thought of losing his cross made him feel.

"The chain broke, but we can buy a new one in town next weekend if you want." Moka said unaware of the whirlwind of feelings that had taken over Tsukune.

"Its fine. Thank you Moka, you are a good friend." Tskune said unable to get much more out.

Moka's face broke out into a smile. Those words meant the world to her.

Tskune took the tags and cross and put them carefully in his breast pocket so he wouldn't lose them, then pulled Moka into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He said again quietly.

Suddenly it hit him that he had just hugged her. She smelled amazing, like cherry blossoms, and her chest was pushed up against him. He blushed beet red from the embarrassment of his actions, as well as his thoughts, and quickly started to let go of her. She just gripped tighter though and her next words threw him off.

"I can't help myself."

He didn't have time to ask what she meant before he felt her bit into his neck. The world turned a hazy shade of pink and his senses were overridden by the smell of cherry blossoms.

When she stepped away from him he half stumbled back into awareness and gasped loudly.

"You are so tasty." Moka exclaimed sighing and throwing her hands up in happiness.

Tskune just rubbed his neck and blushed. It was going to be a very long year.

* * *

Forget a long year, the first day alone was going to kill him. The morning assembly had lasted forever. The Headmaster had droned on and on about the importance of peace between the monsters and humans. Then Tskune had gone to each of his classes to meet his teachers.

On top of all his academic worries, it seemed that every guy he came across had a negative reaction to his presence. In fact he might even go so far as to say that he was fairly sure most of them outright hated him.

On the other hand it seemed like all of the boys admired Moka. It wasn't that Tskune didn't understand. She was beautiful and smart. If there was a competition for the most popular Tskune was sure she would win. He didn't know why such an amazing young woman liked him while everyone else seemed mad at him, but it was fine with the human. That made it easier to hide his humanity. Beside he was here to study hard.

His schedule included the usual classes, like math and history, but also included a class on humans and the human world. At the end of the day they all had club activities. Since it was the first day their homeroom teacher told them all about club activities. They were required to join one of the clubs on campus, and there was to be a club fair the next day so they could figure out which one to join.

Then after the explanation they were released early. Moka had to stay behind though to talk to someone about her special dietary needs. Tskune waited around for her by the drink machine since she told him it wouldn't take long.

It took far longer than he thought it should have. Tskune was quickly growing tired of waiting when he heard something in the woods. It only took a few steps for him to recognize it as someone's voice. Not only that, the voice was calling for help.

"Help. Please someone help." The voice said.

Tskune pushed through the bushes around the patio and headed into the woods. It didn't take long for him to find the voice. It belonged to a young woman with blue hair. She seemed to be in physical pain. She looked up at the human boy as he walked up.

"Please, would you lend me a hand?" She asked.

"Of course, can you stand?" Tskune answered running to help her. "I'll help you to the infirmary."

"Oh thank you." The girl sobbed. " My chest just hurts so bad."

She collapsed against Tskune's chest.

" Please hold me tight. It hurts so bad. It feels like I'm going to burst."

His teenage hormones couldn't help but cause him to blush as he felt her breasts against his chest. He brushed it off and steadied the girl. He could deal with his embarrassment later.

"Look into my eyes." She said grabbing his shoulders and raising her head so he could finally see her face. His last thought was how pretty her eyes were. "My name is Kurono Kurumu. Please be my very special friend."

A fit of vertigo hit him and everything spun. When it all stopped it all seemed like a dream. He watched himself through his own eyes as the girl talked to him. Whenever she was talking, or whenever she was in sight, she was the center of his focus. Everything else seemed to happen around her. Everything that wasn't her was just background noise. She was always louder than everything around her, not too loud, just enough to drown out the ambient noise.

It wasn't until he was sitting in his bed alone that night that he came to his senses. He hadn't even realized he had brushed his teeth and gotten ready for bed. All his thoughts had been on the blue haired girl that dominated his thoughts. His body had just been on autopilot.

He jumped out of bed and scrambled to his desk. Something in the books bugged him. They had talked about a few creatures that used mind control on humans. It didn't take him long to compile a lengthy list, and there seemed to be no end, not only to the kinds of monsters, but the kinds of mind control.

There were illusions, compulsions, domination, fear, lust, even full on subconscious telepathy. He read about Jokers, and demons. When he started coming across things like magic or cursed items he had to stop. There was just too much. There was very little in his books about the effects of the abilities he had read about so he had no way to discern what monster he had run into. All he knew was she hadn't tried to hurt him, so maybe he could just avoid her until he talked to Moka about it.

* * *

The next morning Tskune made sure to keep a lookout for Kurumu as he made his way to the school in hopes of running into Moka. He finally saw her through the crowd in the hallway outside their classroom.

"Moka." He said relieved that he had made it to his target.

The feeling didn't last long as a familiar face appeared from above. Kurumu had jumped from the level above and landed right in front of Tskune.

"Oh it's Tskune." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "Thank you so much for yesterday"

Tskune started to feel a very familiar feeling. The dizziness set in and he felt as though he had fallen to the ground, when it stopped though he was still standing looking at Kurumu.

"Please believe me Tskune. This girl is dangerous." Moka said to him "She is going to eat you."

Kurumu moved so that he could see her and his vision snapped into place around her. He heard a voice telling him that it didn't seem fair for Moka to point fingers when she was drinking his blood.

'That isn't the same.' Tskune thought to himself.

Kurumu seemed perplexed for a moment before she turned and said the exact same thing that Tskune had heard in his head. His vision shivered for a moment, as if losing focusing and then refocusing. Moka's eyes started to tear up and she turned to flee from the emotional abuse but Tskune's hand grabbed her sleeve.

"Tskune what are you doing." Kurumu said angrily. "You aren't supposed to stand up for her. Stop it I command you."

Tskune heard the words and his focus snapped back to her. His brain however was working just fine.

"Tskune what is going on. What is wrong." Moka said reaching out to the arm that had grabbed her.

"Tskune look at me, and only me." Kurumu said putting her hands on the side of his face and looking up at him.

'Oh shit. Her eyes.' The human thought. 'It's her eyes.'

He reflexively clamped he eyes shut.

"NO!" He shouted stepping away from both of them.

"It can't be." Kurumu gasped stepping away.

Moka on the other hand stepped up to him and wrapped her arm around his head and pulled it down onto her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked holding his head gently and whispering into his ear.

"Do you hate me?" Kurumu's voice made them both turn towards her. "Is she REALLY THAT MUCH BETTER THAN ME!?"

Tskune opened his eyes just in time to see wings tear out of the back of her uniform.

"Watch out Tskune, she is a Succubus." Moka said pulling him behind her. "Take off my cross quick before she attacks us."

Tskune reached around her and grabbed for her rosary. Before he could pull it off though Kurumu shouted something.

"GET THEM!" The succubus screamed.

Several boys stepped forwards out of the crowd and moved towards them. Before Tskune could pull the seal off, he was separated from Moka by a pair of male students. Another one grabbed Moka and pulled her back.

"NOW I'm pissed." Kurumu said stepping forward. Her nails lengthened to the size of daggers. " I am going to destroy both of you."

She put her nails up against Moka's throat and snarled at the girl.

"No one is better than me." She said throwing her hand back ready to strike.

She never did though, because a noise behind her made her stop and turn. She barely saw a shape move under her arm as she spun around.

Tskune had slammed his head back into the nose of the boy to his left, and then stomped down on the ankle of the boy holding his right side. Whether it was the sudden unexpected attack from a weaker boy, or if the pain had momentarily thrown off Kurumu's charm, something allowed Tskune to escape their hold and dove forward under the Succubus's arm to grab the Rosary off of Moka's necklace.

The air grew uncomfortable with the aura Moka was throwing off. Her hair and eyes changed color and she stepped forward with ease, dragging the poor student that had her arms, behind her.

"What a joke." Inner Moka chuckled cocking her head to the side and looking at her prey like a hungry predator. "You think that you can beat me. Your ego needs correcting. I will beat some respect into you."

The signal to start the fight was the sound of Tskune's fist slamming into the nose of the boy holding Moka's arms. Kurumu dove at the vampire, who sidestepped and caught the succubus by her wing. Tskune heard bones break as the vampires grip tightened, just before she swung her enemy by said wing batting both of the charmed boys that had also joined in.

Tskune lost track of what was going on with Moka as the student he had sucker punched regained his senses and stepped forward. Luckily he didn't change into anything to scary, he just threw a regular punch. The blow seemed laughably slow and Tskune was able to duck under it and throw an uppercut. He was to close though and instead of snapping the boys head back he just stumbled and coughed as it landed where his chin met his throat.

Dodging again in that situation wasn't possible though. He felt the boys fist slam into his solar plexus. He gasped for breath and the pain in his ribs exploded from a dull pain caused by strained movement, to a throbbing agony.

Desperation took hold of the wounded human and he shoulder tackled his enemy into the wall behind him. The two boys broke apart as Kurumu's slave slid down the wall and Tskune fell back onto a bench that had been next to him. Tskune took a moment to gasp for breath but he didn't have long as he saw the other boy trying to gain his feet.

The human grabbed something on the wall above him and pulled himself up. He saw the boy finally manage to stand and kicked the bench into the side of his knee. The monster's legs buckled under him, and he fell sideways. Tskune heard a loud thud as his opponents head bounced off the bench on his way down.

Tskune slid down the wall, but found the bench was just a little too far away to land on. He crumpled up on the ground as the force of his landing jostled his rib. A pair of white women's shoes appeared in his vision and he looked up to find Moka standing over him with one of Kurumu's other slaves thrown over her shoulder.

"You almost have a use." The girl said dropping her brutally beaten cargo on the ground. "I would be impressed if that hadn't been an E-class monster."

She turned to where Kurumu was panting on her knees. One of the succubus's wings hung at a strange angle, and the left side of her face was swollen and bruised from a blow of great force.

"What was that about being better than me?" Moka mocked stepping forward and kicking her enemy in the back.

Kurumu flew into the wall across from Tskune and fell in a crumpled heap. The human could see the wide eyed look of fear in Kurumu's unswollen eye.

"Know your place."

Before the final blow could land though Tskune lurched to his feet and stumbled between Inner Moka and Kurumu. The vampire's blow stopped short and she had to step back to keep from falling from the sudden change in direction.

"You can't." Tskune choked out looking up at Moka.

"Insolent whelp, you think I care what you say." The vampire said stepping forward again and grabbing him by the front of his uniform. He felt his feet leave the ground as she hoisted him up into the air.

"No. I don't. You are far superior to me." He coughed out. He looked down at the cowering monster below him. "You are even superior to her. But you forget one thing."

"What have I forgotten?" Inner Moka hissed dangerously.

"That we all have a weakness, even you." Tskune said letting his head roll back in exhaustion. "And you aren't superior to this."

She realized too late that he had scooped up her rosary when he had moved to stand in front of Kurono. She felt her power flowing out of her as electricity began to jump across her skin from the feeling of her seals cold metal against her chest. She allowed a smile to cross her face for just a moment as she realized the irony.

"I will allow her to live this one time." Moka said growling at Tskune. "I do this not for her though. It takes some backbone to stand up to me, especially for you. Not only that but you actually won a fight. For that reason I will let her go."

Tskune sighed in relief.

"But if you EVER stand between me and someone that needs to learn their place, I will show you your place as well." She growled making him flinch.

Tskune fell to the ground as Moka went limp and fell to her knees. He collapsed hard making sure he didn't land on his bad side. He could see Kurumu looking at him with something he couldn't quite understand in her eyes.

"I AM SO SORRY." Moka said scaring Tskune as he hadn't seen her wake up. She pulled Tskune up off the ground. "Let me help you get to the infirmary."

Tskune just waved her off and pointed to Kurumu.

"Help her." He croaked. Then he looked around to find several people had already helped the boys under the succubus' charm up and were taking them away. "I can manage."

Moka just nodded worriedly before grabbing the girl by her tail and dragging her away. Tskune went to rebuke her but thought better of it. Even nice Moka was upset, and Kurumu probably deserved it. He followed behind hoping there was a little red potion waiting for him in the Infirmary.

There was, and the pain in his rib began to subside. He was even allowed to go to his next class. It amazed him just how negligent the academy's staff seemed. He didn't really know what to expect from monsters though. From the way everyone reacted it seemed like fighting was pretty normal. Especially since everyone seemed to heal quickly. The boy Tskune had knocked out shouldn't have been able to get up, but Tskune had seen him walk away under his own power.

Moka's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"How were you able to keep from being compelled?" Moka asked curiously.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I read that some charms are weakened when you realize they are being cast on you. I guess that had something to do with it."

"Oh." Moka replied looking down. She seemed disheartened by the events of the day.

"Come on." Tskune said trying to cheer her up. "We will just make it to the Club Fair. Let's find a good club to join together."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Moka said shyly taking his arm and letting him lead the way.


	5. Let us See

The club fair had been such a weird experience for Tsukune. Moka had dragged him to just about every table looking at clubs. At least half of the clubs had made Moka feel super uncomfortable, the photography club worst of all. The other half of the clubs would have destroyed Tsukune's body and spirit. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the looks the hunting club had given him.

Clubs had lined the hallway with tables, putting up posters and putting on displays, all to try to attract new members. Most of the clubs were fairly normal, if a little boring. Chess club, chemistry club, candle making, even film club. However this was Youkai Academy, not some lame human school. Tsukune had seen Black Magic Club, Psychic Club, and Holy Haters Club.

Moka was looking at some of the pictures on the Tea Ceremony Club's poster so Tsukune decided to take a look at the table across the hall. By the time he turned around she had wandered off to god knows where. The human boy felt another tingle along his spine and turned around to find a young woman in a swimsuit moving towards him.

"Hey there cutie, would you like to join the Swimming Club? There are plenty of us waiting to welcome a nice young man such as you." The woman said bending over slightly so that her breasts were pushed up by her arms.

"For some reason I feel like it would probably kill me." Tsukune blurted out before he could stop himself. He instantly felt regret for his words. It wasn't usually like him to be impolite, but the last week everything happy and pretty had almost killed him.

"What is that supposed to mean." The girl said sounding hurt. The effect was lost on Tsukune as her mouth curved into a snarl that seemed just a bit too big for a human mouth.

"Oh. I, um, just meant that it seemed too good to be true." Tsukune backpedaled trying to avoid a confrontation. "I was never much of a swimmer. I almost drowned as a kid…"

"Or maybe he meant that you will probably eat him considering you are a mermaid." A voice cut Tsukune off.

Everyone in the vicinity was suddenly quiet. They all turned to where the voice had come from. A young man sat leaning against the wall between two booths.

The boy was the definition of average. He appeared to be a couple years older than Tsukune. His build was in no way special, with slicked back brown hair on top. Other than the dark circles under the boys brown eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept in a week, the boy was perfectly normal. His outfit was a little off though. He wore the normal Academy uniform, but instead of the regular jacket he wore a long brown trench coat, and on top of his head was a brown wide brimmed fedora.

"I mean correct me if I am wrong, you are a mermaid right. They do the whole drag people down below water and eat them thing. You could be a Kelpie I guess, to pretty to be a Grindylow." The man looked her up and down. "Too leggy to."

"Why I never." The girl growled, opening up a mouth full of pointy sharklike teeth. "I should rip you to shreds."

"But you won't, will you? You are far from water, and you have no idea what I am. For all you know I am a Kirin."

The girl looked the boy up and down apprehensively before answering.

"I doubt it. I won't lose any more prey today by fighting you though." She snarled pushing past the boy.

The boy walked up next to Tsukune and put his hand on the humans shoulder.

"That was a close one." The boy said chuckling and watching the mermaid girl saunter away having regained her earlier composure. "I thought for sure she was going to eat us."

"Then why did you get involved?" Tsukune asked.

"You seemed to need a little help." The boy shrugged. "Besides I hate having to take the case of the missing swimmers every year."

"Case?" The human asked.

"Oh right you have no idea who I am. I'm Sensaku Ken, Youkai Academy's Number One ace detective." Ken said tipping his hat and turning to leave "If you are interested in the Detectives Club then drop by old greenhouse shed, building 17Gh."

Tsukune watched Ken leave with more questions than answers. Just as the boy reached the end of the hall Moka appeared in sight as well. Ken tipped his hat to her and then disappeared from sight. The pink haired vampire caught sight of Tsukune and ran up to him. Her voice snapped Tsukune out of his questioning.

"Come on Tsukune, we have to find a club before the end of the fair." She shouted grabbing Tsukune by his upper arm and dragging him back through the crowd.

* * *

In the end they couldn't find anything they could both join. They had even ended up getting dragged into a fight between the judo and karate clubs. A quick release of Moka's seal had allowed them to escape, but the whole fair had turned into a two friends ducked into their homeroom to avoid the fight.

"That was close." Tsukune said dropping down in his usual desk.

"Why are all the clubs either boring or creepy." Moka complained sitting down as well. Tsukune couldn't help but admire how cute the vampire girl was. She looked completely unruffled even after taking out both the Judo and Karate Clubs simultaneously.

"You could always join the Newspaper Club." Their homereoom teacher said popping up as if from nowhere. "They are about to meet right here."

Tsukune started at the cat woman's sudden appearance. He hadn't seen her when they came in. He wondered if she had noticed him staring at Moka.

"OH the Newspaper club. That sounds like fun, doesn't it Tsukune." Moka said excitedly.

"I don't know." Tsukune replied thinking back to his run in with Youkai Academy's Number One ace detective. Moka looked excited though. He sighed internally and gave in to the cute look on the vampire girl's face. "I guess we can check it out. It is about to meet."

* * *

It turned out Tsukune's lack of enthusiasm for Newspaper Club had not improved. It had in fact grown, if that was possible. After an hour and a half of waiting the only other member of the club had shown up and then gotten Moka and the girl he had recruited to put posters up high so he could look up their skirts. Tsukune had walked out after getting in an argument with Moka over whether the older student was a pervert or not.

Not knowing what to do Tskune had headed towards the building Ken had told him about. A quick looke at the school map revealed it was almost a mile away. That wasn't even far compared to some of the buildings on campus. Youkai Academy appeared on the map to be several miles across. Tskune had no idea what half of the buildings were used for.

Tsukune found the building he was looking for tucked behind the greenhouse. The door of the shed had an old sign hanging off of it designating it as the greenhouses shed, but another much newer sign was nailed to the door. It read _Detectives Club Around Back - ._

Sure enough the human boy found a staircase at the back of the building leading up to a landing on the second floor. Tsukune walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ken's voice said from inside.

Tsukune opened the door to a dark sparse office. Across the room from Tsukune a large desk sat in front of the only windows in the room. Sitting behind the desk with his feet up was the familiar figure of the young detective.

"Take off your coat and have a seat." Ken said putting down a folder and turning to face forward in the desk. "Grab a drink as well if you want."

Tsukune looked to his left and noticed a coat rack to his left holding a familiar trench coat and hat. Next to the rack was a table with a coffee maker and cups. Under the table was a mini fridge.

The boy looked around the room. The wall to Tsukune's right had a large cork board with several pieces of paper tacked to it. On the opposite wall was a couch and several floor to ceiling filing cabinets.

Ken waited for Tsukune to take a seat across the desk from him from beginning.

"I see you are considering joining the Detectives Club. Let me go over what we do real quick." The detective said shuffling some papers. "We take cases from other students and solve them. This can including anything from missing objects to mysterious noises. Here at Youkai it can even mean missing persons."

"Missing persons?" Tsukune asked wearily.

"Yes. I won't put you on one of those until I know you can handle it, but from time to time a student goes missing and we have to find out why." Ken answered. " You will of course have to put in some paperwork , and go through some basic training. From what I have learned you can handle yourself, but you might still get into some trouble."

"Learned about me? You just met me"

"Ah yes but you are a rather prominent figure among the first years. You are friend to a powerful Vampire, and the only one that can release her sealed powers. Not to mention the envy of all the boys just for being seen with such a cute girl. You got the attention of a Succubus as well. All that attention can be bad for you as a detective, but the renown may also help you get information." Ken tossed Tsukune the folder he had been reading earlier.

The papers inside the folder were a portfolio on Tsukune himself. It had his middle school grades, his school ID photograph, information about him, and listed Moka as a known associate. He started when he read the last box at the bottom of the paper.

"Human. How do you know I'm human." Tsukune shouted terrified.

"I have a source in the administration." Ken said shrugging and leaning back in his chair. "Relax it isn't like I want to eat you. I had that opportunity the moment you stepped in the door. Besides I don't even eat humans."

"How do I know you aren't lying."

"I already told you I would have eaten you already. Asking questions is good, but asking questions without changing the question is useless. " Ken sighed. "Look you don't have to join the club if you are worried. I just thought you might be good at it. As for why I sought you out to begin with, I like mysteries. I wanted to figure this out."

The boy pointed to a sheet of paper in Tsukune's folder. The paper was a direct copy from Tsukune's school file. Most of the personal information was blacked out, and at the bottom in large red letters it said _Sealed: Special Project._ The signature was in flowing script followed by their title, Headmaster.

None of the words made any sense. Tsukune had no idea what he was reading. It even took him a minute to collect his thoughts.

"I know this is a lot. Think through it and come back tomorrow. I have your training case set up, something about a peeper, I already have a lead." Tsukune just picked up the paperwork Ken handed him and walked slowly back to the dorms deep in thought.

"I don't know what game you are playing old man." Ken thought watching his new partner trudge out the door. "I find an intriguing folder on my desk about a young human at a monster school. I don't know why you want this kid to have my attention, but he has it. Now lets see where this goes."


End file.
